The present invention relates to a guard for a hand-held power tool, in particular for an electric hand-held power tool, which includes a support surface for placement against a flange of the hand-held power tool, with a clamping device for fastening the guard to the flange, and with a rotation lock for fixing the angular position of the guard relative to the hand-held power tool.
Hand-held power tools, in particular electric hand-held power tools, with rapidly rotating disks, e.g., angle grinders, are equipped with a guard to protect the user from sparks, fragments, grinding particles, etc. The known guards are composed of a hood body and a clamping element. The clamping element is used to enclose a flange of the hand-held power tool, in particular an electric hand-held power tool. The flange encloses an axis that is the rotation axis of the rapidly rotating disk or the like. Screw connections or clamping levers are typically used to clamp the clamping element. The clamping produces a frictional connection between the flange and the guard, which fixes the guard in position and prevents it from rotating. To adjust the guard, the clamping element is released, thereby enabling the guard to be repositioned (i.e., to change its angular position). Once the guard has been repositioned, the clamping element is tightened once more. Guards are also known that realize the aforementioned frictional connection as well as a form-fit connection in order to fix the guard in place. This form-fit connection between the guard and the hand-held power tool is created by the fact that a lever installed on the hood or the hand-held power tool creates a form-fit connection with the electric hand-held power tool or the hood when in the neutral position, thereby providing reliable rotational locking.